


Sleep Paralysis - REM Sleep: Discovery

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [120]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Error discovers that Nightmare has two surprises for him.
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Series: tales of the unexpected [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 53





	Sleep Paralysis - REM Sleep: Discovery

The ERROR stares down at the shin, who continued to stare at him. 

Then glances towards the gloopy skeleton, who looked ready to kill someone and by the piles of dust surrounding him, he had. 

"*how did ya not know ya were brewing?" Error questions him, once again looking down at the red socket purpled eyelight shin, who clearly felt that he was his father since he was now hovering around his shins. 

"*shut it." Nightmare growls at him, "this is a huge setback. we need to get rid of them."

"*get rid of?" Error repeats blinking madly, then frowns deeply, "no. i ain't killing my offspring."

Nightmare looks at him in surprise, then quickly looks away. 

"*then you deal with them." Nightmare snaps at him, "bring them back when they are of use to me."

Error rolls his eyelights at this, then reaches down and picks the shin up and turns. 

"*and the other one." Nightmare calls to him, causing the ERROR to pause and turn back around. 

Error sees him pointing to a space in front of him but sees nothing. Suddenly another shin appears grinning boldly at him. 

The ERROR blinks. 

"*two?" Error utters in surprise, he was sure that one would have been fine to dump on his brother Geno, but he was not sure about two of them. 

The Genocide Sans might even demand him to stay with him and his mate, Reaper, along with their five noisy offspring. 

The ERROR reaches down and picks up the other, he notices that this one had yellow eyelights with red sockets. 


End file.
